Beautifly
|} Beautifly (Japanese: アゲハント Agehunt) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 10. It is one of 's final forms, the other being . Biology Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black. The main body of its wings is balck with large, yellow markings, and smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round-tipped extension on the bottom. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. Beautifly has long and curled black proboscis that it uses to drain body fluids from its prey. Additionally, this aggressive Pokémon will jab at foes with its proboscis if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. Beautifly lives in . In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Beautifly 's Silcoon evolved into a Beautifly in Seeing is Believing. Beautifly from then on was used in many Contests by May during her travels in Hoenn. In fact, Beautifly was called upon so often that May's Torchic began to feel jealous of it. Beautifly was left at the Petalburg Gym after May competed in the Hoenn Grand Festival. It briefly returned with its Trainer to battle Drew in The Unbeatable Lightness of Seeing! and again to participate in the Wallace Cup during the . Aaron's Beautifly 's Wurmple was revealed to have evolved into Beautifly in A Trainer and Child Reunion!. Other In All Things Bright and Beautifly!, Janet used her Beautifly in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. Sakura also has a Beautifly, which she used to help stop the thieves in The Blue Badge of Courage. A Beautifly appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life under the ownership of Kiko. It was used in a Tag Battle against Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup alongside Kato's . Minor appearances Beautifly made its debut in Get the Show on the Road!. A flock of Beautifly appeared in A Bite to Remember. Two Beautifly appeared in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker. Multiple Beautifly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A group of Beautifly also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Beautifly appeared on the picture in the gallery museum in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. Pokédex entries . It loves sweet pollen and riding the spring breeze from flower to flower.}} . When flowers are in bloom, Beautifly fly about gathering pollen.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Beautifly appeared in The Cavern, where it was flying away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Ash & Pikachu manga owns a Beautifly in Ash & Pikachu similar to the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Beautifly made its first appearance in the manga with several other Pokémon at the start of Creeping Past Cacnea. Beautifly is one of the Pokémon owned by Winona. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga B-2 uses the Bug-type to fight Hareta in Dialga's Secret Keys. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} and , Eterna Forest}} }} , , and , Eterna Forest}} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 19, Forever Level 19, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |} |} |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest, Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation III-V Generation VI Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Gust|Flying|Special|40|100|35||'}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=266 |name2=Silcoon |type1-2=Bug |evo2= |no3=267 |name3=Beautifly |type1-3=Bug |type2-3=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * Beautifly shares its with . They are both known as the Butterfly Pokémon. Origin Beautifly appears to be based on the while its coloration may be based on the 's. Name origin Beautifly is a combination of beauty and butterfly. It may also be a play on beautify. Agehunt may be a combination of 揚羽蝶 agehachō (swallowtail butterfly) and hunt. In other languages and hunt |fr=Charmillon|frmeaning=From and |es=Beautifly|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Papinella|demeaning=From and |it=Beautifly|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뷰티플라이 Beautifly|komeaning=Transliteration of English name |zh_cmn=狩獵鳳蝶 / 狩猎凤蝶 Shòulièfèngdié |zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Бьютифлай B'yutiflay|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |hi=बिउटीफ्लाई Beautifly|himeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * May's Beautifly * Aaron's Beautifly External links |} de:Papinella fr:Charmillon it:Beautifly ja:アゲハント pl:Beautifly zh:狩猎凤蝶